


Differences

by Red_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bickering, Idiots in Love, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: Just a fight in between Grell and William. Some... differences.





	Differences

**Author's Note:**

> Practicing my english. This is a dream that I had and want to share with all of you.

A warm cup of tea was left in the kitchen table, waiting for him to come home. Sometimes, Grell wished coffee instead or a few sips of wine.

Sometimes he wished William to be different. Espontaneous, aventurous, passionate, rebel.

_Sometimes he wished to stop having feelings for a man so dull and boring._

But there he was, a few inches away from that old fashioned ugly scythe of his, surprised at his own reaction, after all these times caught in between these sharp blades.

_Too predictable._

Anyways, there he was, refusing to let him keep walking inside their appartment.

_Refusing to let him inside their apparment and inside his own life._

“What's that awful smell?" William muttered, with that annoying habit of fixing his glasses that weren't even falling down his nose. He wasn't wearing his typical pajamas, Grell noticed. Instead of that, he was fully naked and white sheets covered his lower body.

_Oh..._

“Don't" William hissed as if he could guess Grell's thoughts. Oh well, he used to say that his eyes were easily redeable and he couldn't do anything about it. He was filled with so much passion and desire, that he couldn't control his emotions anymore. “My pajamas haven't dried yet".

“How convenient!" Grell teased without any enthusiasm. “Why would I think that just for once you would stand here, all naked, waiting for me, to give me the best shag of my entire eternity?" putting the scythe slighty aside with one of his hands, Grell sighed. “And that's not the proper way to welcome your partner in home. We have talked about this, oh so many times already. And much less, by asking her about her smell". Grell dismissed the thought by waving one of his hands.

_Home after all._

“Must you use that word?" William muttered angrily and Grell playfully raised one of his eyebrows. He was about to ask what word was William talking about, but for the sudden trembling tone of his voice, it became pretty obvious. The _S_ word that usually made William feel queasy. “And why would I want to do that, in the middle of the living room of my appartment?" William sighed. “You haven't replied me yet".

And he didn't even said _“their appartment"_.

Typical William.

“Don't worry, William. I know that, for you, everything in this appartment has a purpose. Even myself" Grell looked away, tired of the same conversation, almost every day. “What are you complaining at, anyways, when you smell like cigarettes and cheap wine!"

“I don't like to repeat myself so many times, Grell" the younger reaper, mimicked every expression of his face, word by word. _So cliche_. “What's that smell?" William replied calmly but Grell noticed the little shake of his hands, holding the scythe. He was smoking again.

Damn it.

“Blood, William. Don't act like if you haven't smelled it before". Grell finally gave up, sighing tiredly.

William narrowed his eyes and his scythe was back in place, pointing at his forehead, in between his eyebrows.

For once in that painful eternity, he wanted William to just play along.

“That's not just blood. That's blood and _sex_ ".

_Damn it indeed, William._

“You caught me". No point in denying it anymore, would just make it worse.

By that point, the eyes of William were just barely visible. He was furious.

And Grell loved it. Something different for once.

“Out"

“I can't, bloody idiot. I live here, remember? I don't have any other place to go".

“Then you will sleep in the couch" Grell always wondered why William never kicked him out. He could obviously tell that he was furious but Grell was starting to wonder if it was because of the “atrocious" smell filling the beloved clean air of his appartment or the thought of him having sex with someone else.

The smell, Grell decided. He really doubted that at that point of their relationship William cared about him. He expected him to beat his ass up and ask for explanations. Apologizing wasn't his nature and he didn't felt sorry about it. He needed a release, the pleasure of bleeding in pain, that William sternly refused to give him.

Deeply inside him, Grell longed to be punished. Longed for the hit of his scythe, knowing that William would never let any blood drop touch his beloved white sheets.

“Clean yourself first" he heard William speaking again, like a distant whisper. “And I expect your paperwork of that poor soul that you've killed today".

“Why you just assume that I killed him? It could be my own blood!"

“Oh? It was a guy? Sure a human to die for!" William exclaimed, holding his hands together and batting his eyelashes, standing in one foot.

“I don't even look like that, you idiot!" I was tired, alright? I needed a good shag and that's what I got, because you refuse to fuck me in that shitty bed of yours!"

“You..." William suddenly stopped, breathing hard.

“You were anxious again about us, don't you? Smoking your entire eternity in one cigarette, right? I'm trying so hard to make this, us, work, and you aren't helping with the cause!"

“If you love me, you will have to wait. I'm not like you. Do you think that is so easy? I simply can't love you, just like that"

Well, glad that they were inmortal then.

Smoking couldn't kill them.

Useless if you couldn't feel the pain.That is why it didn't worked for Grell as a stress reliever. He needed the pain, he was addicted to it.

And maybe that is why he insisted with that relationship.

It was painful enough to keep him alive.


End file.
